Talk:Uncanny dodge
Vs. rogue levels This was recently added: :"The character can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has class levels with uncanny dodge. If a character already has uncanny dodge from a second class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character." Is the Rogue level conditions implemented in NWN1?--Defunc7 19:15, 7 February 2006 (PST) *No, it's wrong (as far as I know). I don't know who has added it but it should be removed (unless it gets verified by testing but I doubt it will). Imho it's just copied from the PnP description of Uncanny Dodge.--Kamiryn 01:26, 8 February 2006 (PST) :*I've rolled it back to the previous description (including the flank-immunity sentence). If it turns out to be true, we can add it back in, but I do agree it looks like a direct copy-over from the PnP description.--Defunc7 07:50, 8 February 2006 (PST) ::*Verified in game: its simply not true. ersatz_angel 14:56, 19 March 2009 Ok so does Uncanny Dodge protect against Sneak Attacks at all or only in the sense of keeping one's Dex bonus and potentially avoiding the attack? 01:11, 8 January 2012 * According to ersatz_angel (right above your question): "its simply not true." --The Krit 20:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Stun attack notes The new note about stun attacks are clearly not in an acceptable form here on wiki. I would like the ask the contributor to wikify it. Praetor7 10:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Animation There is an animation for the use of this feat? --The Krit 20:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Here is the note in question: "It is suspected that the animation for the use of uncanny dodge can be specifically seen whenever a high-dex character is in melee combat with more than one opponent, and you actually see him or her dance aside, lifting one foot off the ground, and evading an attack from an enemy not directly in front of the character." The way I read this, there was one person who noticed an animation glitch a single time, and came to this roundabout conclusion. I've removed the note pending some evidence that this explanation is actually accepted by a significant number of NWN players. --The Krit 19:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Defensive Awareness It could be nice for some PnP players if a link was included in the Notes section to Defensive Awareness, stating that flanking conditions still apply without DA. Nowhere near mandatory, but it would be a nice gesture. Granted entirely new NWN1 players with PnP experience are becoming ludicrously rare by now, but there could still be some. 01:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * OK, the "See also" section (which already contained a link to defensive awareness) has been moved into the notes section. However, I do not understand why there should be a statement about flanking. Flanking is not affected by uncanny dodge in either NWN or PnP. (It would be improved uncanny dodge that affects flanking in PnP, and that feat does not exist in NWN.) --The Krit 01:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC)